Arena
The arena is a non-connected teleport realm where you are sent whenever you enter an arena battle. There are two types of arena, the pet arena, and the static arena. There are separate ranks for both. Each arena in the cities of Port Kapul, Palmia and Derphy have their own victory tally. Static Arena The static arena is an area approximately the size of the cottage home and is notable for being large and open, aside from four pillars and an outside circular wall. You can access it by talking to an arena master. Arenas are located in Derphy, Port Kapul and Palmia. If you die in the arena map, you are returned to where you came from, with no death penalty beyond losing fame and your win record. If you win, a staircase will appear leading back to the space you spoke to the arena master from, allowing you to collect any loot dropped. Your rank starts at "Gladiator". Every 5th or 20th consecutive win, you get 100 yen or 500 yen coins, respectively, which you can use in treasure machines. There are two types of battles you can fight here: *'Duel', which involves you fighting one monster. Monster level is determined by your arena rank, so if your rank is extremely high, you might fight a <> or {} version of a weaker monster. You are told what the monster you will fight is, allowing you to back out from fighting a monster that would be too difficult. **In Elona+, if you attain Rank 1, you'll eventually get a message "A powerful challenger awaits!" and this will result in a {} monster with double your level. This can be a very hard fight, because high-level monsters have many abilities and high resistances, and status affects won't work on {} monsters. ** Your rank no longer determines if you will face <> versions of monsters. *'Rumble', which involves you fighting many weaker monsters. Once again, level is determined by your arena rank. You are told the approximate highest level of the group of monsters, but not what monsters are included or how many. You can only fight each type of arena match in a city once a day. Arena matches are always by yourself, even during the Rumble game. Any pets you have will not be able to participate; if you are currently riding, you will automatically dismount first. Your overall arena rank is shared between the three different arenas, but your win record for getting yen coins are tracked individually. Bear in mind, winning the arena, in addition to raising your Arena rank and allowing you to escape the arena, also allows you to leave at your discretion. This puts a large, empty, disposable room at your disposal, with an added benefit: dying in this room returns you to the surface as normal, but with no affect to your Arena rank. This can be used to attempt many things that have a high mortality rate. Enemies in the Arena cannot be captured or dominated. Pet Arena The Pet Arena is located in Port Kapul. Your rank starts at "Tamer". It is where your pets duke it out with monsters to earn you Pet Tamer ranks. The area itself is a large rectangular space, with the top rows fenced off and NPCs standing behind in (relative) safety watching the fight. They can be killed by breath/ball/bolt attacks, although there are no repercussions to their untimely demise. You are present on the map, standing on a flight of stairs at the top of the screen. The focus is on your pet(s), though, and not your character. It is possible for a match to take long enough for your hunger status to reach Starving! and to lose almost all of your hit points, but you can not actually die during the game, as you cannot perform any actions during the game. When the game ends you will be a single hit point away from death and will therefore die if you move. If you are stuck in this situation, immediately drink a healing potion to recover some hit points and then eat something. Any loot dropped in the Pet Arena will be lost (unique creatures like Isca the fallen angel can be spawned as an opponent, so you may end up losing the opportunity to get their cards and figures). If your pets die in the arena, it will count as a normal death (as opposed to you dying in the normal Arena, where you simply get fished out with a rank and stamina penalty). To end the fight prematurely and fish your pets out of danger, press . However, it is still possible to have your pets die in the final round. Winning 100 consecutive battles in the pet arena will provide a 20,000 fame reward, as well as give each pet currently in the party 200,000 gold for the 100 battles, 400,000 for 200 battles, etc. This reward is given to all pets, including pets which are waiting at town, ranches or shops. Elona+ 1.93 changes You can now only challenge the pet arena (includes pet duels and team battles but not EX arena battles) a maximum of 3 times every 24 hours. Your rank during Duel fights no longer determines if you will face <> versions of monsters. The arena awards have been changed to only count wins and the rewards itself: *potion of resistance every 3 wins *scroll of witchcraft every 10 wins *scroll of growth every 30 wins *astral light pen every 50 wins *potion of evolution + potion of descent + treasure map every 100 wins. The pet arena awards have been changed to only count wins and the rewards itself: *scroll of change material every 3 wins *scroll of superior material every 10 wins *craft repair kit every 30 wins *evolution heart every 50 wins *random material kit every 100 wins + god heart Winning 200 and 300 times for either arena will increase the 100 win rewards. Category:Content